vanessahudgensfandomcom-20200223-history
You Are the Music In Me
You Are the Music In Me is the second single, the fourth song in the movie Singer(s): Troy & Gabriella Released: 2007 Movie: High School Musical 2 Lyrics Gabriella: (spoken) go (verse 1) (bridge 1) Kelsi: na, na, na, na na, na, na, na yeah you are the music in me you know the words "once upon a time" make you listen there's a reason Gabriella and Kelsi: when you dream there's a chance you'll find a little laughter or "happy ever after" Troy and Gabriella: your harmony to the melody that's echoing inside my head Gabriella: a single voice Troy: single voice Gabriella: above the noise Both: and like a common thread Troy: mmm, you're pulling me (chorus 1) Gabriella: when I hear my favorite song I know that we belong Troy: oh, you are the music in me yeah, it's living in all of us Gabriella: and it's brought us here because Troy: because Both: you are the music in me (bridge 2) Troy, Gabriella and Kelsi: na, na, na, na Troy: oh All Three: na, na, na, na Troy: yeah, yeah, yeah (na, na, na, na) Both: you are the music in me (verse 2) Gabriella: It's like I knew you before we met Troy: before we met Gabriella: can't explain it Troy: oh, oh Gabriella: there's no name Troy: no name Both: for it I sang you words I never said Troy: and it was easy Gabriella: so easy Troy: 'cause you see the real me (Gabriella: I see) Both: as I am you understand and that's more than I've ever known Gabriella: to hear your voice Troy: hear your voice Gabriella: above the Both: noise and know I'm not alone Gabriella: oh, you're singin' to me Troy: oh yeah (chorus 1 both) when I hear my favorite song I know that we belong (Yeah ohh) you are the music in me It's living in all of us and it's brought us here because you are the music in me (verse 3) Both: together we're gonna sing Troy: yeah Both: we got the power to sing Troy: what we feel Gabriella: what we feel Troy: connected and real Gabriella: can't keep it Both: all inside (bridge 3) Gabriella: oh, Gabriella: oh, yeah (other HSM characters: Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Martha and Kelsi start singing na, na, na, na at the same time) Troy and others: na, na, na, na Gabriella: oh, yeah Troy: yeah, yeah, yeah (others singing na, na, na, na) Both: you are the music in me Troy and others: na, na, na, na Gabriella: oh, yeah Troy and others: na, na, na, na gabriella: oh, yeah Troy and others: na, na, na, na Everyone: you are the music in me (chorus 2) Gabriella and others: when I hear my favorite song Troy: favorite song Gabriella and others: I know that we belong Gabriella: we belong Everyone: you are the music in me Troy: yeah Everyone: It's livin' in all of us It's brought us here because you are the music in me Others: na, na, na, na Gabriella: oh, yeah Troy and others: na, na, na, na Gabriella: oh, yeah Others: na, na, na, na (Troy: oh, yeah) Everyone: you are the music in me Troy: yeah